Orc Wrestling
ORC WRESTLING''' ' Mak’unaz (Lore) The Mak’unaz or Duel of Strength is a time-honored Orcish tradition dating back to the Kosh’harg festivals of Draenor, where orcs of various clans would test their brawn, balance, and wits in a non-violent manner. Due to the non-lethal nature of the duel, weapons and magic were explicitly forbidden. Any orc could challenge another to Mak’unaz at any time regardless of social status or age, the most common being between trusted friends or within clans. The tradition became a popular past time taking its place alongside family activities such as fishing, eating with family, hunting, and storytelling. Younger orcs often challenged elders to test their own balance and footwork. Some even participated in Mak’unaz on unstable surfaces or areas with limited space such as rickety bridges or the tops of mountain plateaus to further stress this challenge and instill courage in the face of death. Limited space soon became a staple rule, developing into the Rule of the Roth or Rule of the Circle, which now marks the physical perimeter of a duel. Variants of Mak’unaz differed among clans, with its lethal counterpart that allowed weapons and magic, Mak’gora, developing later to settle leadership disputes and grudges. But regardless of the differences of Mak’unaz among the clans, there was one universally-accepted code: After the bout, both wrestlers part ways without animosity. Rules IC Rules The goal is for the competitor to force the opposing side out of the roth or make them touch the ground with any part of their body other than the bottoms of their feet/hooves or tails. If any part of the competitor’s body, even the tip of a finger, touches the ground or touches outside of the roth, they lose. If both wrestlers go flying out of the roth, the side who hits the ground first loses. * Both competitors must bow to each other before and after bouts. This signifies mutual respect between clans or in this case, between competitors. * Armor and weapons (including magic of any sort) are explicitly forbidden, but clothing is still required. * Punching, kicking, head-butting, tossing dirt, eye-gouging, grabbing or striking the vital organs, submission holds, choking, hair pulling, and dirty fighting in general are explicitly forbidden. Pushing, tripping, grappling, throwing, and flipping are allowed. * Once both competitors are in the ring, there is no outside help until there is a victor. * Either side may yield at any time by saying “I yield” or by touching a palm to the ground. OOC Rules/Mechanics * Chortlerip is a gigantic 7'6" laughing skull. You must knock him to the ground or force him out of the ring before he does the same to you. * You may challenge Chortlerip once per day. Win or lose, you may not challenge him until the next day. If you have already won a prize from the Orc Wrestling activity, you may not challenge him again. Roll Mechanics * Chortlerip will have a bonus to his rolls. This bonus decays every two days during the week-long duration of the carnival as he tires (+6 -> +4 -> +2). Wrestling a giant orc is meant to be difficult! But it's not impossible. * Both competitors start with ten Stability points. Functionally, these act as health points. * Each round, both wrestlers /roll 20 and emote the outcome. * The wrestler with the lower roll loses Stability as below: ** Difference of 1-5: The lower roll loses one Stability ** Difference of 6-10: The lower roll loses two Stability ** Difference of 11-14: The lower roll loses three Stability ** Difference of 15 or greater; or one wrestler rolls a Nat 1 or Nat 20: The lower roll loses five Stability. * In case of a tie, both wrestlers are evenly matched and neither loses Stability. They move onto another round of rolling. * The wrestler whose Stability reaches zero first is knocked off their feet or forced out of the roth. Prizes Prizes are won based on the most amount of wins a challenger accrues against Chortlerip. If multiple challengers accrue the same amount of wins, the challenger who won first receives the prize. * 1st Place - Dragonmaw Reborn, Nightshade Sproutling * 2nd Place - Slimy Darkhunter * 3rd Place - Garn Nighthowl About the Host Chortlerip (Draenic birthname Cerus) is the owner of the The Pit BBQ restaurant nestled in Orgrimmar's Valley of Honor, two-time winner of Orgrimmar's Annual Barbecue Competition, member of the Tirisgarde, part-time Brawl'gar fighter, and host for the World Faire Carnival's Orc Wrestling event. Draenor His biological parents killed by Botani in the aftermath of the fall of Hellfire Citadel, a pair of draenei took in the infant orc and raised him as their own child. They gave him the name Cerus, meaning "Little Star." In his youth, Cerus took to magic like a murloc to water, training under both Corlaara, his adoptive mother, and Marg, a former Highmaul Ogre. Pyromancy became his specialty. As tensions increased between the Draenei and the Mag'har, Cerus fled from Shadowmoon Valley to Gorgrond in an effort to escape the Lightbound. In Gorgrond, the Laughing Skull clan took in the lone orc as one of their own. Cerus was no more. The clan celebrated his new name: Chortlerip. He eventually mastered pyromancy through literal trial by fire, fighting against both the Botani and Lightbound. Chortlerip later escaped to present Azeroth with the Mag'har Clans and joined the Horde. Azeroth Chortlerip opened The Pit BBQ restaurant in Orgrimmar, using his fiery expertise to operate the ever-burning flames to create delicious food. Later, his skills in pyromancy drew the attention of Dalaran, and by extension, the Tirisgarde. Today, the massive laughing skull is a gentle giant. Always happy to lend a helping hand or burn anything remotely green, Chortlerip learns more about this strange little planet called Azeroth every day.